


Enter Karasuno

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Psychic Hinata AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Time travel is, unfortunately, not one of Hinata's powers. If it were, he'd go back in time and stop himself from ever making that stupid deal with Kageyama.





	Enter Karasuno

Hinata entered the gym of Karasuno High School. There, practicing his serves, was Kageyama Tobio. As soon as he heard the door open, Kageyama turned his head, and his eyes lit up.

Immediately, Hinata was filled with the sick feeling of regret.

"Hinata-san!" Kageyama called out, just before a ball that had just been tossed fell down onto his head (It may or may not have been led there by Hinata's telekinesis, but he'd never admit to it). Kageyama hissed out in pain, rubbing his head as he glared down at the ball, as if it was its fault for falling in the first place. Then he looked up at Hinata, smiling brightly. "How come you never responded to my emails, Hinata-san?"

"You forced me to give you my email," Hinata said dryly, "but I never said I would reply."

Kageyama pouted for a second, Hinata stepping into the gym properly to look around. "This gym is pretty small, isn't it?"

"It's big enough," Kageyama said, as if offended on the gym's behalf. Hinata rolled his eyes, and then tilted his head, looking behind Kageyama.

"Someone's coming."

Kageyama spun around, watching the other door open. In walked three older students - Hinata mentally named them with ease, as he had with Kageyama. Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi, and Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

"Hello there," Sawamura said, smiling at the pair. "Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, correct?"

"How did you know?" Kageyama asked, eyes wide.

Before he could ask something stupid like, 'Are you guys psychic too?' - which he planned to, judging by his thought process - Sugawara spoke up. "We all saw your match. It was quite impressive. Especially your team, Hinata." Sugawara smiled kindly at Hinata. "It's disappointing that the rest of your team didn't choose this school."

Instead of admitting that he manipulated his team - which would have been really, really stupid, because they wouldn't take it as easily as Kageyama had - Hinata instead said, "Three of them were actually first years. Though I can't speak for the other two, I'm afraid."

"That level of playing came from middle school first years?" Tanaka said, eyes wide. "Guys, we gotta step up our game!" He turned to Kageyama, narrowing his eyes and stepping close. "Especially you. What've you got?"

Kageyama smirked, not at all unnerved by the glare he was receiving. "I've been practicing quite a bit since then. Trust me, I've gotten much better since then."

If not for the constant updates Kageyama sent him on his practice, Hinata might have been shocked by Kageyama practicing. After all, he'd implied back then that he planned to rely entirely on him when they played. Why would he need to practice, then?

Kageyama had lied earlier. Hinata had replied to one email. One. One of the very first, in fact.

_"Why are you even bothering to practice?"_ had been what he'd asked.

And Kageyama's response?

_"This deal of ours only lasts through high school. I need to get better so I can be good in college. So don't hog all the glory while we're on the same team, got it?"_

Hinata hadn't replied. He didn't want any of the glory, Kageyama could have all of it if he wanted it.

"Hinata-san, can you try and receive one of my serves so I can show them how good I am?" Kageyama asked, smiling brightly at Hinata.

"Oh, that's not nec-" Sugawara started.

"Fine," Hinata said, already knowing that Kageyama wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "I'll go on the other side of the net."

Sawamura and Sugawara both sputtered, trying to get them to stop, while Tanaka burst out laughing. "I like these guys! They're gutsy!" he shouted.

Kageyama tossed the ball up into the air as soon as Hinata got into position. "Jump serve?!" Sugawara said in shock, watching him run forward and leap into the air. "He didn't do that at the match last year, did he?!"

Hinata had to admit, the power Kageyama had built up was quite impressive. But he'd seen it coming - and he knew exactly where the ball would land. He received the ball easily, sending it back over the net. Everyone fell silent, staring at Hinata in shock.

"S-so fast..." Tanaka whispered.

"That was amazing, Hinata-san!" Kageyama finally said, eyes wide and shining. "I'd expect nothing less of you!"

"Uh, wouldn't it have been better if he'd managed to send it to the setter position?" Sawamura weakly pointed out.

Kageyama appeared to ignore the comment, still looking at Hinata with fascination in his eyes. It made him uncomfortable, to be quite frank. Hinata sighed, once more regretting his choices.

"Well, he still has good reflexes," Sugawara said, giving an awkward laugh. "Even if he doesn't have perfect control."

Hinata narrowed his gaze, and resisted the urge to fling the ball into Sugawara's face using telekinesis. He wasn't that petty. Or stupid.

Before anything else could be said, the gym door opened once more. "Ah, you two must be our other recruits," Sawamura said, turning towards the other two first years who'd just entered.

Hinata could easily name them - Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. However, something was  _off_.

It came to him, when Tsukishima offered everyone a smile.

_Anomaly!_


End file.
